Dark ways of lust
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Melkor não tem piedade dos que desejam seu amante. Ele é seu, e só seu. Quem o quiser sequer por meio de um olhar, pagará muito caro. Yaoi/yuri/hentai. Linguagem MUITO imprópria. Sauron X Morgoth e Thuringwethil X Sauron.


**AVISOS: contém palavrões, tortura, violência, sexo explícito (e bota explícito nisso), yaoi/yuri/hentai, tudo isso junto. Sempre que faço fics com os Dark Lords de Arda sai isso aí - porque eles não eram bonzinhos coisa nenhuma. **

**A fic é um smut/PWP no sentido mais estrito da palavra. Uma fic só de putaria, embora seja muito extensa e tenha algumas narrações sobre outras coisas também. Mas no geral, o tema central da fic é SEXO PELO SEXO. **

**Logo, se não gosta, FODA-SE! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**No mais, enjoy it!**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_** Dark ways of lust**  
><em>

Thuringwethil se encontrava no parapeito da enorme sacada da torre de Sauron em Tol in Gaurhoth. Havia acabado de entregar mais uma mensagem de seu senhor - o próprio Sauron, a quem os aliados ainda chamavam de "Mairon" - ao senhor dele - Morgoth, ao qual os aliados ainda chamavam de "Melkor".

Mesmo sendo Senhores do Escuro, eles não admitiam ser tratados por outros nomes que não aqueles de seus "dias de glória". Eles pensavam, em seus devaneios de grandeza, que estes anos de escuridão eram na verdade seus verdadeiros momentos de glória.

Melkor viria visitar a Mairon, e isso era corriqueiro. O Maia intendente de Melkor desempenhava muitas funções a si. Ferreiro, feiticeiro, general de guerra (dificilmente ele tomava em armas e lutava, porém adorava os jogos estratégicos de manipulação de peões nas batalhas, e isso ele fazia muito bem), em tudo que Melkor precisasse de ajuda ou auxílio, ou mesmo para completar algum trabalho que não conseguia terminar devido sua impulsividade natural, Mairon estava lá.

Nos últimos tempos, Thuringwethil percebeu que o Maia estava presente em tudo que se referia a Melkor.

_Tudo mesmo. _Não era difícil perceber que, quando não estava encantando objetos, torturando presos de guerra ou discutindo estratégias militares, Mairon esperava a seu senhor de maneira bem vestida, perfumada e ataviada. E nessas ocasiões, quando o Vala negro aparecia em Tol in Gaurhoth, ambos os Ainur sumiam por dias, às vezes semanas, e o Maia não raro precisava se ausentar por um tempo a fim de recuperar seu "fána" do... bem... desgaste ao qual seu senhor o submetia por todos aqueles períodos prolongados.

Sim, eles eram amantes e não faziam questão alguma de esconder o fato de quem quer que fosse.

A peculiaridade é que naquele dia Mairon se apresentaria de maneira diferente... e surpreenderia até mesmo a mensageira-morcego.

Àquele dia, o Maia apareceu não como homem, mas como mulher. Uma linda, alta e luminosa mulher. Seus cabelos loiros caíam por seus ombros e cascateavam até sua cintura, numa profusão que parecia de ouro líquido; seu corpo era perfeito, a cintura fina contrastando com os seios grandes e os quadris largos; o vestido, também dourado, era cingido por um cinto de ouro e prata com diamantes; os braços e pescoço reluziam de jóias; os anéis brilhavam em seus dedos longos e de unhas compridas; a cabeça magnífica estava cingida de um diadema fino e brilhante; o rosto, agora tomando proporções femininas, também brilhava num tom de pele quase dourado, os olhos de âmbar reluzindo em malícia e ao mesmo tempo em sensualidade.

Tomando delicadamente da saia com as mãos, como uma dama da alta classe faria, "ela" andou em direção a uma cadeira de alto espaldar e lá se sentou, esperando pacientemente por seu senhor e suserano.

Após alguns segundos, proferiu, em estranha voz feminina, com a qual seus servos não estavam acostumados:

- Thuringwethil.

- S-sim, senhor...

A mensageira estava confusa. Sabia que, na qualidade de maia, Mairon podia ter a forma que bem quisesse. Mas esta estava tão diferente, e tão mais... bela do que costumava ser, que ela tinha muita dificuldade em esconder seu assombro perante a deslumbrante imagem cheia de luz que permanecia sentada na cadeira, olhando a linha do horizonte e nem se dignando a olhar em seus olhos para lhe falar.

- O que o senhor Melkor lhe respondeu?

- Ele disse que está vindo em breve, e que o quer...

- Pode me chamar no feminino se assim se sentir melhor, dada a imagem que ostento agora.

- ...e que a quer o mais... o mais bonita e... e apetitosa possível.

O maia sorriu, um sorriso pícaro, e fechou os olhos de fogo, que queimavam a quem os olhasse diretamente - até mesmo o Vala negro caso ele assim fizesse.

- Ele gosta, não é, de expor os seus desígnios de malícia a todo mundo...? Para mandar uma mensagem dessas... pois bem. Aqui o estou esperando. Usei meus melhores atavios, meus melhores perfumes, o meu melhor... vestido... enfim. Quero ver ele achar motivo pra reclamar desta vez.

Como eram duas mulheres conversando, parecia mais uma conversa de "comadre", e não de senhor e serva. Thuringwethil, no entanto, não ousou olhar diretamente para Mairon; ainda "a" respeitava em demasia na qualidade de serva que era, e não questionaria o fato de, dessa vez, o senhor Melkor ordenar que aparecesse de mulher. Permaneceu em silêncio, demonstrando apenas estar disponível caso ele necessitasse de algo.

Mas o "clima" do ambiente era diferente. Ora, Thuringwethil mal reparava em Sauron quando ele estava em sua usual forma de homem, mesmo que para muitos esta forma fosse bela. Mas de mulher... secretamente e de forma involuntária, ela desejou a seu senhor, agora "travestido" de senhora... e pensou em como poderia esconder seu desejo dele.

Mas não obteve êxito por muito tempo. Logo os olhos do maia, os quais observavam o horizonte com insistência, de repente olharam de esguelha para a mensageira - e esse breve olhar foi suficiente para decifrar o que ela sentia.

- Acho melhor não me olhar assim quando o Senhor do Escuro chegar.

- Hã...?

- Não se faça de sonsa. Eu percebi como me olha com desejo.

A mensageira corou e gaguejou, tentando achar uma boa resposta para isso:

- M-me perdoe, não foi minha intenção...

- Ah, eu creio que não. Coloquei muito de sedução nesta aparência feminina, pois é assim que o senhor Melkor gosta. Você não tem culpa de ter sido afetada por este poder - isto apenas demonstra que ele funciona direito.

Ela se surpreendeu. Sauron não costumava ser complacente ou indulgente com ninguém. Se ele dizia isso, era porque provavelmente a culpa em "desejá-la" não era realmente sua...

- Mas de qualquer forma - continuou o intendente de Morgoth - é melhor esconder esse olhar quando ele chegar. Ele é muito ciumento.

- Sim...?

- É. Ele não me deixa ter outros amantes, só ele. Melkor praticamente me obrigou a viver só pra ele, desde que abandonei o serviço de Aule. Não que isso me seja totalmente desagradável... porque não é.

Tais palavras fizeram com que Thruringwethil, involuntariamente, passasse a imaginar a seu senhor e Melkor juntos na cama, o corpo do maia se retorcendo de prazer... mas decidiu repelir o pensamento, dado que isto poderia acarretar em consequências desastrosas, caso demonstrasse de alguma forma que se entretinha mentalmente com a suposta imagem de Melkor e Mairon juntos.

-... e nisto não falo só da cama - proferiu ele, ainda na estranha voz de mulher, quase como se houvesse lido os pensamentos da outra - É bom ter servos em quem mandar, prisioneiros para torturar, tudo isso. O senhor Melkor me dá poder nas mãos, e alguma posição, coisa que Aule não dava a ninguém. Nem os demais Valar, até onde sei.

A mensageira permaneceu em silêncio, tentando não olhar para a luminosa e feminina figura que, altiva, ainda esperava sentada na cadeira de espaldar, observando o horizonte. A imagem do "fána" feminino de Mairon nu, dando prazer para Melkor, invadia sua mente de forma involuntária, e por mais que ela lutasse internamente para que isto não acontecesse, a imagem teimosamente invadia sua mente mesmo assim.

- Mas... - e dessa vez Sauron usou um tom bastante provocativo em sua voz - se fora da cama é bom, nela também é. Faz já um tempo que ele não vem me visitar com esse propósito, entretido com as tramas de destruição que está. Só me procura para mandar prisioneiros novos e perguntar sobre as batalhas recentes. Assim também não... huuun, que saudade daquelas mãos grandes... daquela voz forte e masculina sussurrando no meu ouvido... daquela boca me chupando todo... daquele pau duro me comendo... daquele corpo poderoso me empurrando na cama, pra frente e pra trás, huuuun...!

A voz do Maia travestido, nessa hora, adquirira a modulação de um gemido de tesão e prazer. E em seguida "ela" cruzou as pernas, como se quisesse segurar seu crescente desejo dessa forma; em seguida, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Como se estranhasse não ficar "duro" no meio das pernas, imediatamente lembrou que estava num "fána" feminino e, portanto, não ficava "duro" quando excitado, e sim "molhada". Foi com prazer que constatou a umidade já presente no meio das pernas; Melkor ia gostar de saber que "ela" já andara se excitando antes de ele chegar...

- Thuringwethil, eu vou pros aposentos privados me aliviar "sozinha" por enquanto. Assim não dá... coloquei tanto poder sexual neste "fána", que nem eu resisti a ele. Estou com mais tesão do que o habitual. É bom fazer isso num "fána" de mulher, pois as mulheres logo se refazem de um orgasmo e estão prontas pra outra, pois sim? Avise-me imediatamente quando ele chegar.

E, mais uma vez como uma dama da alta sociedade, Mairon tomou a saia longa e dourada com a mão e se dirigiu a seus aposentos. A descrição anterior não ajudou os pensamentos de Thuringwethil, e nem a declaração de que o Maia travestido ia agora se aliviar "sozinha" enquanto seu amante não chegava para lhe foder a noite toda, e talvez o dia seguinte todo também; imaginou o intendente de Morgoth entrando no quarto, lacrando a porta com sua magia para que ninguém entrasse, apressada e afoitamente deitando na cama, levantando a saia dourada, abrindo as pernas e, sem cerimônia alguma, começasse a se tocar no meio das pernas, no começo devagar, depois rápido, em movimentos circulares em seu órgão feminino do prazer intumescido e úmido, gemendo, imaginando Melkor lhe comendo enquanto as carícias e investidas contra o clitóris só aumentavam... até gozar... o nome de Melkor brotando dos lábios dourados de seu senhor travestido, enquanto ele gozava, as contrações rápidas indicando que ele atingira o prazer máximo enfim.

E de repente ela admitiu a si mesma que desejava Mairon. Nunca antes o havia visto dessa forma, mas como mulher, ele era "linda". Reprimiu o desejo de entrar naquele quarto a fim de lamber aquele grelo, beijar aqueles peitos e roçar a sua própria xana na "dela", até ambas gozarem, até ambas se perderem de prazer uma na outra... mas isso não era possível justamente porque Sauron já pertencia a outro. E de repente ela teve inveja de ambos os Senhores do Escuro; de Sauron, por ele poder (e dever) transar com aquele a quem ele próprio tanto desejava; e Melkor, por ele efetivamente sempre transar com o alvo do novo e incessante desejo de Thuringwethil. Ele e ele só, mais ninguém.

Quase desobedeceu a ordem de seu senhor, indo até seus próprios aposentos a fim de se masturbar também, não aguentando de desejo que estava. Mas não pôde. Logo ouviu os passos pesados e firmes de Melkor, seguidos pelos passos atrapalhados de seus servidores menores. Ele os desprezava, bajuladores que eram, e os mandou embora assim que atingiu a sacada da torre. Lá, em vez de Sauron, encontrou Thuringwethil, e ficou pensando que tipo de brincadeira seu principal intendente fizera afinal.

A mensageira se prostrou perante o Senhor do Escuro e disse, sua voz falhando de surpresa e humildade:

- M-meu senhor, o senhor Mairon precisou se ausentar e eu portanto vou chamá-lo!

- Eu não havia ordenado que ele estivesse aqui, pronto pra mim?

- E ele estava, agora mesmo, porém precisou... se ausentar...

Ela dizia isso sem olhar para os olhos de Melkor; o único que conseguia fazê-lo sem estremecer era o próprio Sauron.

- E o que, com mil diabos, seria mais urgente pra ele do que a minha vinda?!

Ela não respondeu. Não sabia se seria correto declarar ao Vala que seu amante tinha tanto desejo em si, que precisara sair para se aliviar "sozinha" primeiro. Mas não foi preciso. O Vala obscuro foi até a cadeira de alto espaldar e reparou que a mesma tinha uma pequena porém visível mancha de umidade no assento.

- Hun... então foi esse o motivo da ausência dele! Que por sinal está como "ela". Como eu gosto. Está bem, este deslize eu posso perdoar. Vá chamá-lo e diga que eu já cheguei para aliviar o desejo "dela".

A mulher-morcego se surpreendeu em ver como Melkor compreendera tudo somente de olhar a cadeira onde o maia anteriormente se sentara; ele entendia e decifrava os sinais da malícia com incrível destreza, mestre versado que era naquela arte.

Ainda um pouco assustada, Thuringwethil foi até o quarto que ela sabia pertencer a Mairon e o chamou a meia-voz.

- Meu senhor... o senhor Melkor já chegou.

Alguns segundos depois, o maia deslacrou a porta, a qual estava realmente fechada com magia para que ninguém entrasse e "ela" pudesse se tocar com privacidade, passou pela mensageira-morcego como se nem a percebesse, e correu diretamente em direção a seu senhor.

- Meu senhor, desculpe-me...!

O Maia ajoelhou-se e prostrou-se, demonstrando humilhação perante seu senhor. Melkor fez com que "ela" se levantasse e olhasse a si nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem. Eu sei porque se ausentou.

- Sabe...? Thuringwethil lhe contou?

- Não... eu tenho minhas maneiras de saber.

E em seguida tomou os cabelos do Maia com uma das mãos e o beijou com intensidade na boca, passando a mão livre pelo seu corpo, debaixo mesmo do vestido, sem nem se importar com Thuringwethil assistindo tudo. Depois agarrou ao amante travestido e o aproximou do seu corpo de modo a senti-lo todo contra si.

- Minha puta gostosa... eu vou te foder muito hoje...

- Hun... mestre...!

- Deixa eu ver... sua mão ainda está com o cheiro da xana?

- Acho que sim...

Já atentado, o Vala negro tomou as mãos de Sauron e cheirou, lambendo em seguida. Depois chupou o pescoço dele com força, deixando uma nódoa roxa na pele dourada.

- Hun...! - os gemidos de Mairon mesclavam-se em prazer e dor. Era sempre assim... Melkor nunca conseguia ficar sem alguma violência no sexo.

- Você chegou a gozar, meu bem?

- Não... o prazer começava a se intensificar, eu ia aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, quando você chegou...

- Que bom... assim eu termino o serviço pra você.

E então as mãos atrevidas do Vala passaram primeiro aos seios grandes do "fána" feminino de seu servo, depois seus quadris e em seguida apertou o clitóris "dela", por baixo da roupa ainda, arrancando um gemido de surpresa e prazer de seu servo e amante.

- Vamos lá, sua safada... un... mas o que é que essa vagabunda ainda faz aqui? - Melkor falava se dirigindo a Thuringwethil.

- Ela... ela estava aqui apenas para me avisar caso o senhor chegasse. Thuringwethil, pode ir embora.

Em silêncio e ainda sem olhar para ambos os seus senhores, a mensageira-morcego fez uma reverência e ia voltar as costas para ir embora, porém o Vala caído reparou num último olhar de relance que ela dirigiu, quase sem querer, a Mairon... como se fosse para guardar aquela imagem de seu senhor travestido para si antes de ir embora, e se entreter com ela mentalmente enquanto ele mesmo e Melkor iam aos aposentos para as "vias de fato".

- Espere aí, mocinha! - Melkor bradou, a indignação em sua voz. Mairon sabia... que aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa.

Ela parou imediatamente e se voltou para trás, mas antes que pudesse ensaiar uma nova reverência, o Maia despejou seus impropérios contra ela.

- Eu vi como você olhou para o meu amante. Você o deseja?

A mensageira foi pega de surpresa. Não sabia o que responder. Se falasse que "sim", seria uma afronta. Se falasse que "não", o Ainu poderia saber que ela mentia, experiente na falcatrua que era. Em seguida, para sua surpresa, o Vala negro direcionou sua raiva contra "a" amante. Lembrou-se de repente que fazia tempo já não vinha vê-lo com intenções sexuais, então pensou que seu tenente, nas horas vagas, talvez se sentisse desobrigado de lhe ser fiel.

- Você andou comendo essazinha na minha ausência, Mairon?!

- Claro que não, meu senhor, eu-

- Mairon, se você andou transando com outros, eu te dispo dessa merda de "fána" e te mando nu de volta pra Valinor! Eu falei - falei que se me traísse você ia ser o maior renegado de todos, pois não ia ter pra onde voltar! Eles não vão te aceitar!

- Mas eu não fiz, a minha vida é lhe servir, meu senhor, eu só tenho olhos para-

- Eu quero ver - e então os olhos penetrantes de Melkor decidiram observar o "faire" de seu subordinado, ao que ele não resistiu. Quem não deve não teme, pensou ele. E deixou seu mestre ler o que havia lá. Não. Nenhum registro de recente atividade sexual com ninguém que não fosse ele próprio. Mais aliviado, o Vala suspirou enfim.

- A culpa é só dela. Então, sua inútil, por que estava olhando com desejo pro MEU amante?!

A força que ele colocou no pronome "meu" assustou a Thuringwethil de tal forma, que ela se prostrou novamente. Em seguida, começou a tartamudear, ainda confusa, ainda sem saber se desagradaria mais do que agradaria ao Negro Inimigo do Mundo.

- Eu... me perdoe, é involuntário. Eu não ousaria... propor nada a ele... ou "ela". Mas... eu não posso evitar.

Melkor respirou com força. Então ela ousava admitir que desejava ao único amante que ele exigia - _exigia,_ veja bem - que fosse só seu!

- Você merece um castigo para isto, sua morcega insolente!

A mensageira se prostrou ainda mais ao chão. Mairon pensou, como se pudesse se comunicar com ela em pensamento sem no entanto ousar verbalizar tal ideia: "Eu lhe disse, Thuringwethil, para não me dirigir esse tipo de olhar quando o Senhor do Escuro chegasse!"

- Venha. Siga-nos para os aposentos privados.

Ambos, Thuringwethil e Mairon, olharam surpresos para o Vala. Mas foi o Maia travestido quem teve a coragem de se reportar ao seu mestre - a mensageira jamais se atreveria.

- Meu senhor...! Somente nós entramos lá dentro!

- Pois desta vez será diferente. Vamos!

O tom imperativo da voz dele não deixava dúvidas: não havia espaço para contestação. Ainda sem saber o que esperar, ambos os servos seguiram a seu senhor. O Vala cingiu possessivamente a cinta fina de "Sauron mulher" enquanto a mensageira os seguia pelas costas. Após adentrarem o recinto, o Vala o lacrou com seu próprio poder - dessa vez não deixou o serviço para que o Maia fizesse - e se dirigiu à enorme cama na qual algum tempo antes Sauron se masturbava ardorosamente, cheio de desejo pelo senhor que ainda não chegara para lhe apagar o fogo que em si nunca era pouco. Convidou ao Maia travestido para acompanhá-lo apenas com o olhar. Ele entendeu na hora e foi, sem titubear.

Seu senhor o tomou pela cinta outra vez, deitou-o na cama e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, agora bem menor e mais esguio que o seu, e o beijou na boca até ele quase ficar sem fôlego. Como eram ambos Ainur, isso não importava muito, porém estando "vestido" com o "fána" como estava, Mairon sentia uma sensação de sufocamento mesmo assim, ainda que não lhe fosse perigosa ou fatal.

Thuringwethil permaneceu observando-os, sem saber o que Melkor faria em seguida, ainda com medo do que o Vala lhe impingiria como "castigo". Ele não demorou muito a dar atenção a ela.

- Sente-se naquela cadeira.

Ela obedeceu sem pestanejar. Se o castigo fosse apenas ficar sentada, não seria mau... mas em se tratando do Vala negro, isto seria esperar muito pouco.

Melkor levantou-se, deixando Mairon sozinho por um tempo na cama, e colocou sobre ela sua mágica, deixando-a a partir de então presa na cadeira. Quando a mensageira tentou se mover e não conseguiu, o Vala sorriu.

- Não adianta nem tentar. Você só sai daí quando eu quiser.

O tom imperativo, como sempre, se fez presente. Mairon também estava apreensivo, pensando no que seu mestre pretendia fazer com ela ali. Só faltava querer estuprá-la... seria horrível se isso acontecesse - não porque Sauron tivesse dó dela ou de quem quer que fosse, mas porque, em seu íntimo, ele também tinha ciúmes do seu parceiro, assim como o outro tinha de si - sem a vantagem de poder lhe exigir fidelidade como Melkor fazia consigo. Simplesmente não queria ver seu senhor se deitando com outra pessoa, mas quanto a isso nada podia fazer.

Por ora, no entanto, não parecia ser esta a intenção dele. Foi novamente até a cama e tomou o Maia em seus braços novamente, beijando-o e o acariciando por baixo do vestido. Logo aquilo perdeu a graça: o Vala passou a despir seu amante, começando a beijar e a lamber cada parte de seu corpo que ficava descoberta, e quando ele começou a chupar os peitos "dela", Mairon mais uma vez se demonstrou ousado e perguntou:

- Senhor...! Mestre, vamos fazer isso na frente... dela?

- Ah sim. Não vê? É o castigo dela. Ela te deseja? Pois vai assistir você sendo meu, _só meu_, sem poder encostar um único dedo.

O Maia arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso... com expectadores!

Com um sorriso condescendente, Melkor beijou a boca de seu amante em selinho e em seguida disse:

- Largue de pudor, meu bem. Você vai gostar que eu sei.

E, sem lhe dar mais nenhuma opção ou mesmo espaço para reagir, o Vala tomou ao amante novamente nos braços, beijando todo seu lindo e feminino corpo dourado. Enquanto seu mestre se entretinha em seu abdômen e peitos, Mairon olhou para Thuringwethil, como esperando dela algum apoio para aquela situação constrangedora. Mas não houve nenhum. Ambos os servos estavam totalmente vulneráveis a seu sádico e tirano mestre.

Logo, Sauron estava nu - trajando somente as jóias, as quais o Vala fizera questão de manter em seu corpo - todas, desde os braceletes e tornozeleiras, até anéis e o lindo diadema que cingia sua bela e luminosa fronte. Apenas o cinto de ouro e prata fora despido junto com o vestido - o resto permanecera. Melkor ainda permanecia completamente vestido.

- Veja... - ele sussurrou de maneira completamente lúbrica, olhando para Thuringwethil - "Ela" tem um corpo maravilhoso, não...?

Sem tirar os olhos da mensageira, o Vala passou as mãos pelo corpo que Mairon ostentava agora feminino, e os olhos da outra traíram o desejo que sentia no senhor de Tol in Gaurhoth.

Melkor sentiu mais uma pontada de ciúmes àquela hora, mas este o fez prosseguir na sua "tortura". Trouxe o corpo do amante mais para perto de si, tomou a perna "dela" e a levantou, deixando assim seus genitais - então femininos - expostos para a mensageira.

- Você queria ter isso aqui pra você...? Hun?

E em seguida, sua mão foi para o meio das pernas "dela" e passou a masturbá-la, primeiro devagar, depois aumentando a intensidade e velocidade do ato, para voltar a ser devagar a seguir.

Mairon fechou os olhos. Era certo que ainda sentia muito desejo em seu senhor, mas saber que estava na frente de uma "intrusa" era algo ainda constrangedor. Lutava em seu interior com o desejo cada vez maior e com o fato de se sentir exposto. Não podia, porém, simplesmente ignorar a perícia com a qual Melkor o estimulava; dava-lhe prazer, por mais que ele tentasse pensar em outra coisa.

Logo, ouviu a voz de seu senhor sussurrar a si, ainda de forma lúbrica:

- Não se faça de rogado, meu bem... pode gemer, demonstrar o seu deleite... ela precisa ver e ouvir!

Saurou fechou os olhos, mas seu mestre e amante passou a mover os dedos ainda mais rapidamente. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta - gemido completamente feminino, para a alegria de seu senhor - e seus quadris passaram a se mover quase involuntariamente contra a mão e dedos habilidosos do Vala caído.

- Isso... geme gostoso pra eu ouvir, minha puta - e sem parar de masturbar o grelo intumescido "dela", Melkor beijou-lhe a boca, como a sorver os gemidos que continuavam a sair dela, como se eles o alimentassem diretamente no ego dessa forma.

Thuringwethil passava então uma tortura pior que a dor física. Ele, Mairon, era realmente lindo, mesmo de mulher; e vê-lo ter prazer sem poder fazer nada era como colocar um glutão de frente para um saboroso prato recém-preparado e ver outrem deglutir, sem poder fazer nada além de sentir o cheiro.

O Vala negro desceu sua boca pelo corpo "da" amante, foi até seus seios e os abocanhou voluptuosamente, sem parar a estimulação nem por um segundo. Já um pouco fora de si, Sauron agarrou a cabeça do amante com as mãos e passou a gemer mais intensamente. Já não se importava com a presença da mensageira ali; e de mais a mais, se não tinha jeito e Melkor não os liberaria até terminar o serviço, o jeito era relaxar e gozar.

- Ahn, senhor...!

- Geme meu nome, sua piranha...

- Meu senhor Melkor...

- Implore por mim, vadia!

- Me come...

- Vai, de novo...!

- Me come, me empala sem parar com essa coisa grossa...!

Nesta hora, vendo que o servo e amante iria gozar caso não parasse, ele interrompeu a lúbrica atividade e voltou a beijar o corpo do amante - sem tocar no órgão de prazer "dela" dessa vez. É certo que ele se sentiu extremamente frustrado ao constatar que isso aconteceu... mas, mais uma vez, nada podia fazer, uma vez que quem mandava no ato era o Vala.

Porém, logo ele voltaria àquela tão apetitosa região. Afastou mais uma vez a perna "dela" de uma forma que o ângulo a fizesse ficar exposta a Thuringwethil, e passou a lamber o abdômen e em seguida as coxas "da amante". Sauron gemeu, já sabendo o que viria em seguida. Somente o pensamento naquilo o fez ficar "molhada" outra vez, e Melkor, proximo que estava dali, percebeu na hora.

- Calma, meu bem - proferiu ele - logo eu vou te satisfazer propriamente.

Assim, mantendo o suspense, lambeu e chupou a virilha e a parte interna das coxas do seu amante, o qual quase esfregava a xana no rosto de seu mestre e senhor, tamanho o desejo que sentia. A mensageira também se sentia molhada, porém não podia nem se satisfazer propriamente, pois seus braços estavam atados à cadeira graças à magia de Melkor.

Logo, a língua do Vala negro passou pelos grandes lábios dela e chegou mesmo a introduzir a língua no interior, indo e voltando algumas vezes, simulando penetração dessa forma. Mairon gemia de prazer cada vez mais intensamente, sentindo o clitóris latejar. Estava quase voltando a implorar pelo seu senhor, tamanho era seu tesão...

...mas não precisou. Não muito depois, Melkor passou a língua pelo grelo túrgido de "sua" amante, primeiro de uma vez só, e depois fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo, rapidamente, vibrando sobre ele sem parar.

- Ahn...!

O gemido de Sauron foi cortante e delicioso. Cristalino como o timbre de uma mulher costuma ser. Voltou a mover os quadris, dessa vez contra a língua e a boca de seu mestre e amante, o qual lambia sem parar, a língua dançando sobre o delicioso montinho de carne que tinha à sua disposição.

O Maia travestido ora segurava os cabelos de Melkor, já não se preocupando com o decoro em não machucar ou desagradar o próprio mestre (o qual, de modo algum, demonstrava desagrado, entretido e deliciado que estava com a genitália "dela"), ora segurava os próprios seios, arqueando as costas de prazer.

Melkor tomou os quadris dele com as mãos e os aproximou ainda mais de si, fazendo com que o contato entre sua língua e os genitais "dela" fosse ainda mais estreito. O gemido dele se transformou num grito de deleite, o qual foi verbalizado:

- Melkor, eu vou gozar...!

Diante daquela declaração tão franca, o Senhor do Escuro chupou o amante com mais intensidade ainda e enfiou o dedo indicador dentro "dela", a fim de sentir suas contrações derradeiras, as quais não demoraram a vir.

Sauron gemeu junto com elas, sentindo aquele prazer lhe levar como uma onda deliciosa de insanidade e tesão. A seguir relaxou, "derretendo" sobre a cama, satisfeito - ao menos por enquanto. O Vala negro retirou os dedos de dentro "dela", virou-se para Thuringwethil e disse enfim:

- E então...? Gostou de vê-lo gozar?

Lambeu o dedo que até há pouco estava dentro do Maia travestido, e isso lhe deu ainda mais tesão. Estava também encarnado em um "fána", e por isso seu membro já se encontrava bastante rígido dentro das vestimentas.

Enquanto isso, a mensageira tentava em vão roçar a própria xana no assento da cadeira para depreender algum prazer - mas debalde. O Vala a prendera de uma forma a não poder se satisfazer de maneira alguma. Era, afinal, uma tortura, e não um parque de diversões.

- Minha vez - disse o mestre e amante de Mairon, e passou a tirar a própria roupa sem muita cerimônia. Ficou, ele também, apenas com suas jóias - as quais não eram tantas na ocasião quanto as de "Sauron mulher", porém também não eram tão poucas.

Já estava com o membro bem duro. Apenas com o olhar, Mairon percebeu que seu mestre queria que ele se ajoelhasse em frente a si na cama e o estimulasse. E assim o fez, prontamente. Ajoelhou-se e lambeu primeiramente a glande, passando as unhas grandes nas coxas dele - o que já sabia de antemão que lhe aumentava o desejo - e em seguida abocanhou o membro todo, fazendo vai-e-vem com a boca, lambendo e chupando. Em breve o Vala tomou seus cabelos, como gostava de fazer, e passou a ele mesmo fazer vai-e-vem com o membro na boca dele, tomando um papel muito mais ativo na situação.

Olhou de relance para a mensageira para ver se ela também sentia desejo em si. E foi com grande surpresa que reparou... que não. Ela só tinha desejo em Sauron - talvez por ele estar em formas femininas (podia ser que as preferências dela fossem essas e somente essas), talvez por sua figura estar tão luminosa e previamente programada para despertar desejo e tesão.

Mairon gemeu no pau do mestre e amante várias vezes, como se estivesse saboreando a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. O Maia gostava de chupar, de dar prazer, mais ainda do que de receber. Gozar era muito bom, sim, mas fazer com que seu senhor fosse satisfeito era ainda melhor.

Em breve, no entanto, o Vala retirou seu membro da boca do amante. Ainda não queria atingir o clímax. Deitou o corpo bronzeado e curvilíneo "dela" na cama, de lado. Deitou-se atrás dela, posicionando-se para penetrá-la por trás, a fim de que Thuringwethil visse tudo... e fez.

Penetrou primeiro a glande, sem pressa, e em seguida todo o resto. Mairon ainda estava bastante "molhada" e gemeu de prazer. Fazia tempo que não era "empalada" por aquele pau... e sentir aquilo em si, novamente, era muito bom.

Como o desejo de Thuringwethil estava direcionado somente a Sauron, Melkor fez de tudo para que ela sentisse inveja de si por estar transando com ele. Tomou os seios "dela" com as mãos enquanto começou a penetração, indo e voltando, e passou a morder e chupar o ombro "dela", deixando mais marcas e nódoas roxas na pele dourada. Já sem pudor algum, Mairon tomou a mão direita de seu senhor e amante e a direcionou para seu órgão do prazer, ao que ele passou a masturbá-la com gosto logo em seguida, sem parar a penetração.

O Maia gemia a cada investida de seu mestre, adorando não somente o fato de sentir o prazer carnal que aquele "fána" podia lhe proporcionar, mas também o fato de ser dominado por seu senhor. Havia um toque de masoquismo aí, mas era verdade: ele simplesmente adorava quando Melkor o conduzia completamente, ou quando fazia com que ele, Mairon, fosse o instrumento da sua vontade.

Logo, impaciente como era, o Vala caído mudou as posições e colocou o amante de quatro. Com uma mão puxou os cabelos "dela" e com a outra bateu com força no traseiro, arrancando gritos de dor e ao mesmo tempo de prazer, dada a tendência de querer ser dominado do Maia.

Foi fazendo assim por todo o tempo, mudando as posições conforme a sua conveniência, arranhando a pele luminosa e manchando-a com suas mordidas, tapas e arranhões, maculando-a como se ainda o corrompesse; como se a corrupção de alma não houvesse bastado e ele tivesse de corromper o "fána" de Sauron também, deixando nele suas marcas.

A mensageira se surpreendeu ao ver a violência usada pelo Vala, pois em alguns instantes parecia que estava realmente a espancar o senhor de Tol in Gaurhoth, embora em todas estas ocasiões o Maia travestido não demonstrasse aversão e até parecesse gostar muito. Até que, quando chegou perto do orgasmo, Melkor deitou o amante na cama sob seu corpo e o penetrou bem fundo, como se quisesse gozar bem fundo nele. Segundos antes de ele próprio gozar, viu Mairon atingir o ápice novamente, jogando a linda e dourada cabeça para trás, as contrações dessa vez em volta de seu pau, fazendo com que assim ele se sentisse ainda mais próximo do seu orgasmo...

Segurou o Maia pelos pulsos, como a prendê-lo a si, e gemeu com força, na sua voz masculina e grave. Na última estocada, enquanto se sentia ejacular, empurrou-se bem pra dentro dele, enfiando o pau inteiro, gritando de êxtase. A seguir, ele saiu de dentro "dela" e se deitou na cama. Mairon o abraçou e beijou suas mãos em devoção. Era sempre assim...

- Meu senhor e mestre... - proferia "ela", entre um beijo e outro - Como eu o adoro... como eu o venero... um dia ainda lhe farei um templo! E lá lhe darei oferendas de Eldar e Edain, apenas para lhe regozijar o espírito...

Thuringwethil se surpreendeu com tal adoração. Sabia que Sauron era o mais leal e confiável dos servos de Melkor - e que eram amantes, obviamente - mas não sabia haver afeição genuína ali. Pensara em desejo, em tesão, em interesses, mas nunca em afeto. As criaturas das trevas não costumavam pensar assim.

Mas mais surpresa ainda ficou ela quando viu o Vala caído beijar a pele dourada do amante com dedicação, com... carinho? Sim, ele também tinha carinho e afeição pelo outro. Mas para disfarçar, sempre que sentia tais sentimentos por ele, começava a fazer movimentos bruscos - como tapas ou arranhões - ou então a chamá-lo de nomes sujos, como "puta", "vadia" e outras "delicadezas" afins.

- Hun... Mairon... então você ia querer ser a minha "sacerdotisa", hein...?

- É claro que sim, meu senhor...

- Hun... mas isso de templo a gente vê depois. Agora vamos... eu quero ir praquela banheira. É, aquela. Quero comer você na água. Não vou te dar sossego tão cedo...

Após dizer isso, mordeu uma das feridas que já estavam feitas no ombro "dela" - ao que Mairon gemeu.

- Mas, meu senhor... e Thuringwethil?

- Ah, deixa ela aí mais um pouco. Ela já viu o suficiente pra saber quem é o seu dono.

- Não vai libertá-la?

- Não. Por enquanto não. Quero te comer mais uma vez primeiro.

Ambos sorriram, e então apagaram as luzes de velas com um estalar de dedos, se vestiram com dois robes que pareciam já estar lá no quarto para essa finalidade - a de serem usados após uma transa a fim de que ambos os Ainur não saíssem completamente nus, e também não precisassem vestir as complicadas roupas que costumavam usar.

Saíram, rindo e ignorando completamente a figura de Thuringwethil, a qual fora trancada novamente no recinto, Melkor lacrando a porta após sair com Sauron. Desta vez, ela ficou ali sozinha, no escuro.

Já não sabia mais se pensar em Mairon dando prazer ao Vala negro era uma ideia que a excitava ou apavorava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A porta dos aposentos privados de Mairon foram abertas novamente. Ambos já se amassavam, apertavam nos braços. Logo foram ouvidos clamores de dor e prazer do Maia ao se ver mordido e apertado; a respiração de Melkor roçava entrecortada em seu pescoço, e eles sorriam de contentamento.

Algo no quarto, no entanto, lhes era estranho. Sauron pensou que era o fato de ele ter passado dois meses em Angband e agora estar voltando. Após a última transa em Tol in Gaurhoth e tendo percebido que deixar o tenente muito tempo sem sexo poderia ser mau (embora Sauron estivesse fora de suspeita no quesito "lealdade", mas Melkor nunca deixava de desconfiar), o Vala caído pensou em trazê-lo pra passar um tempo em Angband. O Maia protestou, pois gostava de cuidar dos wargs e lobisomens, ter uma fortaleza só para si, fazer as coisas a seu modo afinal. Mas Melkor insistiu, e ele viu que era uma ordem e não uma sugestão. Não restava nada a não ser assentir.

O "pequeno período" passado em Angband, no entanto, não foi tão curto assim; mais de dois meses se passaram antes que o Maia pudesse rever seu território. Por um lado ficou feliz, pois Melkor permaneceu a seu lado quase o tempo todo, só querendo foder ou então admirar a luminosidade de seus olhos e cabelos, louco que era ele por coisas luminosas como as Silmarils ou ainda a Chama Imperecível de Ilúvatar, a qual ele nunca conseguira alcançar ou dominar.

Adorava ficar com ele não só por ser seu senhor, mas porque assim ele sabia, com certeza, que o mestre não estava com outros amantes. Como gostaria ele de poder exigir de Melkor a mesma fidelidade que ele exigia de si próprio...! Mas não podia. Ao menos naquele período juntos, havia sido entre eles e eles só.

- Hun... senhor... - gemia Sauron, entre um beijo e outro, agora em sua forma de "fána" masculino, ainda louro, ainda luminoso, mas desta vez com atavios masculinos e com corpo totalmente de homem - precisamos fazer logo, pois tenho os negócios da ilha para ver... se não tem ninguém olhando pelas coisas, os servos folgam...!

- Deixa, bobo... deixa eu te comer só mais uma vez...

As mãos ávidas, apesar de escuras e queimadas, do Vala negro, já começavam o serviço de despir seu consorte, e já iam tomar de seu corpo esbelto e jogá-lo na cama, quando...

De repente, ambos os Senhores do Escuro voltaram a vista imediatamente para a cadeira na qual prenderam Thuringwethil. Lá estava ela, ainda presa, de cabeça baixa, como desacordada, com a aparência muito fraca.

Num lampejo, tudo apareceu na mente de Mairon.

- Nós esquecemos a mensageira aqui...! E como não precisei dela nesses dois meses, uma vez que me encontrava em Angband pessoalmente, e portanto a esquecemos completamente aqui...!

- Ahn... tem razão. Mas... e o que tem afinal de contas?

- O que tem é que ela deve estar debilitada...

- Que nada, meu bem. Ela é Maia assim como você. Se recupera fácil, quer ver?

Melkor lançou nela um feitiço para que acordasse. E ela assim o fez, porém ainda ostentava um grande cansaço nos olhos e no semblante. Já não sabia há quanto tempo se encontrava ali, mas tinha noção de que era muito. E quando viu Melkor ali, ficou feliz. Feliz, pois ele a poderia libertar se assim quisesse.

- Meu senhor...! Por favor, por favor me liberte, eu juro que nunca mais sentirei desejo em Mairon...!

- Hun...? Então você não sente desejo nele assim?

O vala negro tomou seu amante pelo braço, agora em forma de homem, e o colocou na frente da mensageira. Não, ela não o desejava mais. Não sabia se era por causa do anterior castigo que Melkor lhe aplicara, ou se o cansaço de ficar naquela cadeira a exaurira completamente... ou se realmente a forma masculina de Sauron não a atraía. Mas a verdade era que não sentia desejo nele, e externou sua resposta apenas meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- E como é que você se atreve a dizer que meu amante em sua forma masculina não é desejável?!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em terror. Não era possível que nenhuma resposta agradava ao Senhor do Escuro!

- Meu senhor, ele é desejável sim, mas eu-

- Pois vai ter que assisti-lo fodendo na forma masculina. Até eu ver que o deseja assim também!

Mairon olhou para a mensageira, seu olhar contendo um misto de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo de sadismo ao ver que ela continuaria ainda por um tempo em seu castigo. Abraçando o corpo de seu mestre e amante, Mairon o beijou e sorriu... pois o Vala, apesar de todo o ciúme, estava aprendendo a ver vantagens em ver a seu servo e amante como alguém desejável aos demais.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gente, que fic louca. Fiz em menos de dois dias, não esperava que ficasse tão enorme. E eu que ainda preciso terminar a fic dos filhos de Saga e Kanon!**

**Mas de qualquer forma, quando a inspiração bate é assim mesmo. Tem que sentar e escrever. Rs!**

Fazia já um tempo que eu não fazia Sauron e Melkor. Mas li uma fic linda em inglês deles e a inspiração retornou... e por falar em inglês, parece que em português sou a única que faz slash com esse casal deliciosamente "dark"! Ninguém mais gosta deles assim? Rssss!

Beijos a todos e todas! Sei que desse fandom poucos me lêem, mas mesmo assim, valeu cada palavra.


End file.
